Doctor Who:Time Collection/Issue 1
Letter From The Editor Dear readers, we're now full into 2014 and we know lots of details about Season 8! Danny Pink will arrive, the Paternoster Gang will return, the Twelfth Doctor won't have a new sonic screwdriver and that River's story may end! I also know many of you will miss Matt Smith so we've made a feature on him. On that note, I hope you will also enjoy our Dalek profile and the review of The Time Of The Doctor! From, the Editor, and the Jagafress. Eleventh Doctor We'll all look forward to the Twelfth Doctor and Clara, we will see the Eleventh Doctor once more. It's true! Matt Smith has said he will grow back his long hair and wear his tweed and bowtie and return for a cameo! In 2009, we were all waiting for Tennant's departure. But a year earlier, we all gathered by the television and waited for the new Doctor to be revealed. There was some stranger, calling himslef the next Doctor. I had a bit of a Tennant moment and went "What? What? What?". This young man, barely out of school, becoming the Doctor. David Morrisey would have been a great Doctor but there this man was. We now look at 2010, his debut as the Doctor. Those words, "Legs, still got legs!" and it convinced the world he would be a good Doctor. For me, Season 5 had highs and lows. Amy's Choice, The Beast Below, the Sillurain two-parter was awful, but The Eleventh Hour, Victory Of The Daleks, The Vampires In Venice and the Pandorcia two-parter were great! 2010 ended on an incrediably high note with A Christmas Carol. 2011 arrived and the Silence was introduced. This was my first suspection that River was to be used as a plot piont. But then The Doctor's Wife came. I was confused. If River was the Doctor's spouse how could Idris be his wife? Well, I thought "Steven Moffat is obviously messing with the Whoniverse!". Later, we saw sweet little Melody and the introduction of Strax! But then the mention of Trenzalore and the fall of the eleventh. I was almost frozen in suspense for two years. 2012 came and went and what a dissapionting year it was! Well A Town Called Mercy and Dinosaurs On A Spaceship were plain horrible but the other three in Season 7A were great! On the bright side, the family Pond left in the third best way possible (After being exterminated and being upgraded)! The last on our list is 2013! It started with "I don't know where I am!". The Rings Of Ahakaten and Hide weren't good but every other episode was fantastic! And all the build up to the big day! Name Of The Doctor, Night Of The Doctor, The Science Of Doctor Who, The Enemy Of The World, The Web Of Fear, An Adventure In Space In Time. But the actual special was a lot worse. I was suprised. As I was with The Time Of The Doctor. Matt Smith really didn't get a good send off. Old age? In conclusion, Matt Smith had a great era as the Doctor! The Time Of The Doctor Review After working on my model Hornby set and cleaning the spare rooms for my step-children's visit the next day, I sat down with my family and switched the beeb on. It was just awful! I thought it would live up to The Parting Of The Ways and The End Of Time but it didn't! I liked Handles (I had spotted him in The Day Of The Doctor in the Black Archive) and the Doctor but, apart from that, it wasn't any sense! The plot was extermaly lacking and it didn't see to have a main villian. 1/10. Story: Attack Of The Daleks The 11th Doctor and Clara were sitting in the TARDIS. "Where are we going today Doctor?" asked Clara. "I'm going to 1963 to do some business in the city!" the Doctor repiled. Clara laughed, "You sound like a westeren man!" she laughed, getting her coat. The TARDIS landed on a street corner, the two strolled out. The Doctor put a shilling in Clara's hand. "Have fun!" he said and ran off. He went to a house and knocked on the door. A man answered it, "Hello Doctor!" he said and let the Doctor in. Before long, the Doctor was sat with a cup of tea. The Doctor told the man about his recent travels and then asked the man about work. "Well, Doctor, the company has been brought by the Dalek cooperation." he repiled, while taking the empty cup and taking the teaset to the kichen. "Dalek, George? Dalek cooperation? What's the date?" the Doctor jumped up and said all of a sudden. "Why, January, 31st, 1961!" Gerorge ansewered. More To Be Added Soon!